eodthfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The World-Strings Theory One explanation of magic is that all objects and beings are connected to one another via 'World-Strings'. A spell caster can interact with these World-Strings, either resonating them (giving them energy) or damping them (taking energy away). The energy of a World-String is often described as a vibration in the string. These Strings can be of four types; Air, Earth, Water, and Fire. Manipulation of these strings in different ways has different effects. Further, pure magical power and be 'stripped' or 'disentangled' from a World-String and wielded. If too many strings are resonated in one place - dependent on the spell caster's control of the strings - the strings may Break. The Breaking of World-Strings can have unpredictable and disastrous effects. Fire and Earth are described as needing to be 'forced' into place/the desired energy. Air and Water need to be 'directed'/adjusted. Further, Earth and Water seem to be affected by gravity. Note however that this 4-String approach to magic is heavily simplifying reality, and the full String-model of magic is far more detailed. When a spell is cast the spell caster interacts with the Strings which connect them to another object in the world. Words or phrases spoken when casting a spell are often monosyllabic and as well as meaningless except for the way in which they resonate or dampen the World-Strings. Different cultures and communities will have different 'languages' of magic, different 'words' with which they cast spells. In this way the phrases spoken to cast a spell cannot be used for communication, though can be interpreted by another spell caster who knows the same language to decipher the spell being cast. Spell Casters, Types of On Wizards/Wizardesses, Sorcerers, and Witches Notably, no human has ever been recorded as born with inherent magic. Humans who can cast spells has spent many years studying and often must use magic items to focus their casting. People at this stage are known as a wizard(ess). Uncommonly a wizard(ess) may have spent long enough around magical items such that the magic permeates their being and they are able to cast magic without a focus. Then they are referred to as a sorcerer. Very rarely someone can become a sorcerer without having prior been a wizard(ess), though in all recorded cases of this, the person has spent a great deal of time around magical items whether knowingly or not. A female wizard is known as a wizardess, though often are incorrectly labeled as a witch. The term witch refers to a person who has had magic forced into them via a spell. In the majority of kingdoms these spells are illegal. In general the spells are torturous to the victim, and are often connected to cults and evil-doers. Bards Strength in Magic As discussed in the section on World Strings, there are four types magic; Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Individuals who can use magic often are only able to interact with one of these types. On occasion, when a person is able to use two or more types of magic, their strength in these is greatly diminished, though there is usually one type that they are stronger with. When a magic user wants to create a magical item, if they cannot cast the spell they wish to imbue the item with, they must rely on other magic users - with strength in the magic type to make the spell castable - in order to make the item. There are a few races on Eodth who naturally are able to interact with all magic types, namely the Draconids (Dragons, Dragonborn, and the Wyrvuldir). However, these races often have preferences in magic type influenced by genetics. Additionally, a dragon's weakest magic type is almost always stronger than the strongest magic type of any other creature, except for perhaps the Wyrvuldir. Magic in Culture Magic to the Elves Magic, or Lon, is ever present in the universe. It is understood to be the manipulation of the interconnected-ness of all worldly things. These connections are called _, or Strings of the World. Magic in Human Philosophy The relationship humans have with magic is similar to that with science. To human scholars, magic is to be studied and understood. While the uneducated may see it as supernatural, natural philosophy understands it as governed by universal laws, just not the classical principia mathematica. Scholars have taken to the phrase World-Strings, borrowed from the translation of the elvish, to describe that which is being manipulated when magic is cast.Category:Culture